


autumn breeze

by shinoujii



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, i was originally gonna make this angst but, just something tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoujii/pseuds/shinoujii
Summary: in which ikki is late for his date with shin, and shin waits for him in the cold.
Relationships: Ikki/Shin (Amnesia)
Kudos: 8





	autumn breeze

"You're late." Shin stated plainly, his apathetic demeanor making it difficult to accurately read his expression. ___ "...Again." _ __He added with a little grin that definitely was not amused in the slightest.

He had been waiting here at the park for over two hours, sitting impatiently by himself on the bench. The sun was already starting to go down and it was beginning to get chilly outside, it was a surprise to Ikki that Shin had actually endured being here by himself for so long. That's just his personality though, isn't it? His attitude is irritable and kind of cold at times, but really, he's pretty patient and caring. However, Shin definitely was not dressed for the temperature of the nighttime air.

"Ah..." Ikki's lips curled into a guilty, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry..." He honestly would have been here on time--  _ early even--_ had members of his fanclub not spotted him and stopped him dead in his tracks when he was only half a mile away from where he needed to be.

The brunette simply let out a sigh, his arms folded over his chest. He didn't even bother sparing a glance at his boyfriend, he just continued to stare off into the distance with a hint of annoyance on his face. "You could at least text me in advance if you get held up, that way I'm not wasting my time absently waiting around for you. I could have been spending this time studying. I have an exam tomorrow."

He didn't need an explanation, he was already fully aware of why there was a delay. Truth be told, Shin definitely was not a  _ fan _ of Ikki's fanclub, but he understood why it mattered so much. It's not like he was jealous, anyways. Just mildly annoyed.  _ Mildly. _

Ikki sat beside the younger boy on the bench, crossing one leg over the other as he tried to figure out what Shin was even staring at. "How can I make it up to you? Would you like me to buy you a cake from that bakery you like so much?" Sounded like the kind of solution you'd offer a child. Shin would probably be offended if not for his overwhelming sweet tooth.

"Hm... I'd say that's tempting, but the bakery closed half an hour ago." He turned to face Ikki, auburn hues finally meeting sapphire ones. "Look, I don't really care where we go. I just want to get out of the cold."

Ikki grinned, leaning ever so slightly closer. "Then lets go home where it's warm." _Closer._ "We can stop at the market first to get stuff to make a cake. To celebrate you passing your exam."

"I said the exam was tomorrow."

"You did. But I already know you'll pass it because you're smart." The distance between them quickly closed as Ikki softly pressed his lips against Shin's. The kiss was small and delicate, almost like an extension of his apology. "I love you." He whispered before pressing their lips together once more, this time with more adoration.

Shin's face immediately went red, and he pulled away in a stubbornly shy manner that Ikki found absolutely adorable. Brunette brows furrowed as he embarrassedly replied, "...I love you too."


End file.
